Sala Zgromadzeń
)]] '')]] '''Sala Zgromadzeń' – miejsce zgromadzeń Świadków Jehowy na zgromadzeniach obwodowych lub rzadziej kongresach regionalnych. W grudniu 2016 roku na całym świecie Świadkowie Jehowy użytkowali 773 Sale Zgromadzeń. Historia Pierwotnie Świadkowie Jehowy spotykali się na zgromadzeniach w różnych obiektach, między innymi w wynajmowanych halach sportowych lub wystawowych, czy teatrach. W 1965 roku otworzono pierwszą Salę Zgromadzeń w wyremontowanym teatrze na Long Island w Nowym Jorku. W tym samym czasie na Gwadelupie świadkowie Jehowy zaprojektowali przenośną Salę Zgromadzeń początkowo na 700, a później powiększoną do 5000 miejsc, dostosowaną do miejscowych potrzeb. W następnych latach rozpoczęto remonty i adaptacje różnych budynków nadających się na duże zgromadzenia. W późniejszym czasie wznoszono je od podstaw. Pierwszym takim obiektem w Polsce było oddane do użytku 19 czerwca 1999 roku Centrum Kongresowe Świadków Jehowy w Sosnowcu. Był to największy taki obiekt w Europie Środkowo-Wschodniej, a drugi w całej Europie. Tego samego dnia oddano również dwa inne obiekty. W Polsce funkcjonuje osiem Sal Zgromadzeń. 1 września 2014 roku na całym świecie funkcjonowało 470 Sal Zgromadzeń (w tym 238 w pełni zabudowanych, 133 bez ścian bocznych, 99 niezadaszonych). W tym czasie do pełnego zaspokojenia potrzeb zborów Świadków Jehowy brakowało 298 obiektów tego typu. Na koniec grudnia 2016 roku Świadkowie Jehowy korzystali z 773 Sal Zgromadzeń. Budowa, finansowanie, własność Po rozeznaniu potrzeby budowy obiektu i stopnia jego wykorzystania decyzję o budowie Sali Zgromadzeń podejmuje Biuro Oddziału. Finansowanie budowy sal zgromadzeń pochodzi z dobrowolnych datków, między innymi wrzucanych do skrzynki na „dobrowolne datki na potrzeby zboru” umieszczonej w Salach Królestwa. Datki te co miesiąc są przekazywane do ogólnoświatowej puli, umożliwiającej budowę sal zgromadzeń, sal królestwa i innych obiektów tam, gdzie są one potrzebne. W celu wspierania powstawania nowych sal zgromadzeń i sal królestwa, w połowie lat 90. XX wieku powstały regionalne komitety budowlane (RKB), które zajmowały się wsparciem logistycznym, organizowaniem brygad budowlanych (złożonych z wolontariuszy) pracujących przy budowie takich obiektów. Nadzór nad budową Sal Zgromadzeń i innych obiektów na całym świecie sprawuje Ogólnoświatowy Dział Projektowo-Budowlany, który ma siedzibę w Biurze Głównym. Nadzór nad nim sprawuje Komitet Wydawniczy Ciała Kierowniczego. Dział ten koordynuje pracę czterech regionalnych działów projektowo-budowlanych działających przy Biurach Oddziałów w Australii, Niemczech, Południowej Afryce i Stanach Zjednoczonych. Natomiast działający przy każdym z 87 Biur Oddziałów lokalny dział projektowo-budowlany ma za zadanie nadzorowanie przedsięwzięć budowlano-remontowych. Do pomocy w tym celu ma pełnoczasowych sług budowlanych oraz współpracujących ochotników ze zborów, którzy są szkoleni do ich wznoszenia i pomagają przy ich budowie. Niektórzy stali ochotnicy – słudzy budowlani na obczyźnie – wyjeżdżają na budowy do innych krajów, by pomagać przy budowie Sal Zgromadzeń, Biur Oddziałów, Sal Królestwa i placówek dla tłumaczy publikacji Świadków Jehowy. Ze względu na wykonywanie specjalnego zadania należą oni do Ogólnoświatowej Wspólnoty Specjalnych Sług Pełnoczasowych Świadków Jehowy. Przy decyzjach budowlanych bierze się pod uwagę funkcjonalność i trwałość przyszłej Sali Zgromadzeń. Niektóre Sale Zgromadzeń zostały wybudowane metodą szybkościową zaledwie w 9 dni. Korzystanie z Sal Zgromadzeń W sali zgromadzeń dwa razy w roku spotyka się obwód (ok. 20 zborów, do 2500 obecnych) na jednodniowym zgromadzeniu obwodowym (w okresie jesienno-wiosennym). W okresie letnim w niektórych Salach Zgromadzeń odbywają się trzydniowe kongresy regionalne. Sale Zgromadzeń od chwili rozpoczęcia inwestycji są własnością związku wyznaniowego Świadków Jehowy. W Sali Zgromadzeń korzysta się także z programu podczas wizyty przedstawiciela Biura Głównego Świadków Jehowy, a w niektórych krajach podczas rozdania dyplomów absolwentom, misjonarzom Szkoły Gilead, zebrań statutowych i innych szczególnych okazji program jest także transmitowany na inne Sale Zgromadzeń oraz Sale Królestwa. W Sali Zgromadzeń przeprowadza się także kursy: Kurs Służby Królestwa, Kurs dla Starszych, Kurs dla Ewangelizatorów Królestwa, Kurs Służby Pionierskiej. W Sali Zgromadzeń nie wolno prowadzić działalności komercyjnej ani wykorzystywać jej do celów prywatnych. Jest to obiekt użyteczności religijnej, służący biblijnej działalności edukacyjnej oraz wielbieniu Jehowy Boga. Nad utrzymaniem sali zgromadzeń czuwa komitet użytkowania Sali Zgromadzeń, składający się z powołanych przez Biuro Oddziału starszych zboru, którzy działają w nim jako wolontariusze (słudzy Sal Zgromadzeń). Czuwa on nad pracami konserwatorskimi, porządkowymi oraz finansowymi. Po każdym dniu zgromadzenia ochotnicy z poszczególnych zborów lub obwodów dbają o sprzątanie obiektów. Przez cały rok poszczególne zbory dbają też o dodatkowy dozór tych Sal. Dwa razy w roku organizuje się większe porządki. Wygląd Sale Zgromadzeń to zazwyczaj proste, estetyczne budynki, zbudowane przez Świadków Jehowy. Ich główną część stanowi sala wykładowa, gdzie odbywają się zgromadzenia obwodowe, a w niektórych również większe kongresy. Sale te nie mają takiego samego przeznaczenia użytkowego jak świątynie czy kościoły innych związków wyznaniowych. Na zewnątrz budynku (ogrodzenia) znajduje się tabliczka z napisem Sala Zgromadzeń Świadków Jehowy. Przy obiekcie umieszczony jest bezpłatny parking oraz zagospodarowane tereny zielone z alejkami (można w nich pospacerować w czasie przerwy między sesjami zgromadzeń). Główna sala wypełniona jest rzędami krzeseł, zwróconymi w kierunku podium, na którym stoi mównica dla wygłaszającego wykład oraz stolik do przedstawiania scenek. Na ścianie umieszczona jest tablica z hasłem zaczerpniętym z Biblii (takie samo na całym świecie) jako myślą przewodnią odbywającego się zgromadzenia oraz telebimy. W Sali Zgromadzeń znajdują się skrzynki na dobrowolne datki, z których pokrywa się koszty utrzymania i użytkowania sali. Obok głównej sali wykładowej w obiekcie znajdują się mniejsze sale konferencyjne, niewielka biblioteka publikacji Świadków Jehowy, przestronny hol z kafeterią – gdzie można coś zjeść w czasie przerwy, pokój narad, niewielki basen, w którym odbywa się chrzest nowych członków wyznania, szatnie, pokój dla matek z dziećmi, toalety i inne pomieszczenia techniczno-gospodarcze (np. nagłośnienie). Zazwyczaj przy Sali Zgromadzeń znajdują się też Sale Królestwa dla miejscowych zborów. O wystroju estetycznym Sali Zgromadzeń decydują poszczególne obwody, biorąc pod uwagę miejscowe zwyczaje. Niektóre Sale Zgromadzeń składają się również z zadaszonego amfiteatru. Obiekt taki może pomieścić 5 do 15 tysięcy osób. Staje się w ten sposób również miejscem letnich kongresów lub innych specjalnych spotkań. Od 2013 roku na budynkach instaluje się logo „JW.ORG” – reklamujące oficjalną witrynę internetową Świadków Jehowy. Wstęp do sal zgromadzeń jest wolny i są one dostępne dla osób zwiedzających. Sale Zgromadzeń w Polsce * Centrum Kongresowe Świadków Jehowy w Sosnowcu Centrum znajduje się w sosnowieckiej dzielnicy Niwka przy ul. Mikołajczyka 84. Powstało na terenie byłej bazy transportowej „Transgóru”, którą zakupiono 25 lutego 1997 roku. Pochodzące z lat 1961–1962 budynki zostały zaadaptowane do nowych funkcji. Od podstaw wzniesiono audytorium oraz amfiteatr. W sumie ochotnicy przepracowali bezpłatnie około 1 200 000 roboczogodzin. Została oddana do użytku 19 czerwca 1999 roku. Cały kompleks składa się: z Sali Zgromadzeń z miejscami na 2440 osób (z zamontowanymi w niej dwoma telebimami), zadaszonego amfiteatru z miejscami na ponad 6400 osób, kilku mniejszych sal wykładowych i konferencyjnych, basenu do chrztu (oddzielonego od głównej sali wielką szybą) i holu. W holu znajduje się kafeteria, szatnia, zaplecze sanitarno–gospodarczo-techniczne (240 toalet) i pokój dla matek z małymi dziećmi. Na zewnątrz jest bezpłatny parking na około 2000 samochodów i zagospodarowany ogród (50 tysięcy roślin) z alejkami. Obiekt zapewnia zadaszone miejsca dla około 9 tysięcy osób, a druga tak duża sala zgromadzeń w Europie znajduje się jedynie we Włoszech. Z sali korzystają zbory z województwa śląskiego, małopolskiego (oprócz jego krańców południowo-wschodnich), południowej części świętokrzyskiego i wschodniej części opolskiego na około 32 jesienno–wiosennych jednodniowych zgromadzeniach obwodowych, a latem na pięciu kongresach regionalnych (wtedy otwarty jest też amfiteatr, połączony wspólną sceną z salą główną). Z tego obiektu korzysta prawie co trzeci Świadek Jehowy w Polsce. W okresie od września 2016 do sierpnia 2017 roku w zgromadzeniach obwodowych i kongresach regionalnych organizowanych w tym miejscu wzięło udział około 85 tysięcy osób. W poprzednich latach urządzane w nim były ogólnopolskie kongresy w języku migowym – program jest tłumaczony na język migowy, a tłumaczy widać na telebimach. Zgromadzenia obwodowe w języku migowym odbywają się także w warszawskiej Sali Zgromadzeń. W obiekcie w Sosnowcu odbywały się także zajęcia Kursu Biblijnego dla Braci wraz z uroczystym zakończeniem poszczególnych jego klas oraz Kurs Służby Pionierskiej. Obiekt można zwiedzać bezpłatnie w dni powszednie w godz. 8–12 i 13–17. * Sala Zgromadzeń w Lublinie Sala w Lublinie mieści się przy ul. Kmiecej 18, korzystają z niej zbory z Lubelszczyzny oraz zbory z południowo-wschodniej części województwa mazowieckiego, z północnej części województwa podkarpackiego oraz północnej i wschodniej części województwa świętokrzyskiego. Sala została wybudowana od podstaw. Liczba miejsc: 1100. Oddana do użytku 24 września 2000. * Sala Zgromadzeń w Łodzi Sala w Łodzi mieści się przy ul. Chocimskiej 4. Na parceli o powierzchni ponad 12 000 metrów kwadratowych zaadaptowano halę naprawy samochodów oraz stojący obok budynek socjalny. Obiekt został oddany do użytku 19 czerwca 1999. W kompleksie znajduje się sala główna, dwie sale zebrań (dla czterech zborów) oraz pokoje gościnne. Z Sali Zgromadzeń korzystają zbory z centralnej Polski (województwo łódzkie, wschodnia część województwa wielkopolskiego i północno-zachodnia część województwa mazowieckiego). Liczba miejsc: 1100. Była ona wykorzystywana jako miejsce przeprowadzania kongresów oraz zgromadzeń obwodowych w języku migowym Odbywały się tu również kongresy i zgromadzenia obwodowe w języku angielskim. * Sala Zgromadzeń w Malborku Sala mieści się w malborskiej dzielnicy Wielbark przy ul. Głowackiego 104. Obiekt został wybudowany od podstaw na bagnistym terenie byłego poligonu wojskowego w ciągu jednego roku. Oddany do użytku 7 września 2002 roku. Sala główna może pomieścić 1100 osób. Obok niej usytuowano basen do chrztu, oddzielony od widowni szybą. Urządzono też hol, szatnie i kafeterię. Inne pomieszczenia to: Sala Królestwa (dla czterech zborów z Malborka), sala konferencyjna, pokój dla matki z dzieckiem, pokoje gościnne oraz pomieszczenia gospodarczo-techniczne. Wystrój wnętrza i kolorystyka nawiązują do historycznych elementów typowych dla miejscowego budownictwa. Korzysta z niej w czasie zgromadzeń obwodowych około 200 zborów z Pomorza (oprócz okolic Słupska i Bytowa), Kujaw i Warmii. 14 września 2002 roku odbył się dzień otwartych drzwi, rozdano 5000 zaproszeń (w tym 100 imiennych – władzom miasta, powiatu, gmin, dyrektorom szkół i szpitali), z których skorzystało ponad 1000 gości. 27 czerwca 2006 roku od uderzenia pioruna spłonęła część dachu w zachodnim skrzydle – został on w krótkim czasie odbudowany przez wolontariuszy z RKB. * Sala Zgromadzeń w Mostach Z Sali Zgromadzeń w Mostach pod nr 65, oddanej do użytku 12 grudnia 2009 roku korzystają zbory z województwa zachodniopomorskiego, z północnych krańców województwa lubuskiego, z północno-zachodniej części województwa wielkopolskiego oraz zbory z okolic Słupska – około 9 tysięcy osób. Obiekt wzniesiono od podstaw w ciągu 9 miesięcy przez wolontariuszy ze 126 zborów. Kompleks posiada: sala na prawie 1000 miejsc siedzących, pokoje gościnne, trzy mieszkania, magazyn literatury, salę wykładową i szkoleniową, pomieszczenia socjalne, zaplecze techniczne, kilkaset miejsc parkingowych. W miejscowości znajduje się również Sala Królestwa dla zborów: Maszewo i Goleniów pod adresem Mosty 59. * Sala Zgromadzeń w Stęszewie koło Poznania Sala w Stęszewie (wieś Łódź) mieści się przy ul. Mosińskiej 7. Korzystają z niej głównie zbory wielkopolskie (oprócz zborów z północno-zachodniej i wschodniej części województwa), większość zborów z województwa lubuskiego oraz zbory z północno-zachodniej części województwa dolnośląskiego. Sala została wybudowana od podstaw, a oddano ją do użytku 22 września 2001 roku. Liczba miejsc: 1100. Odbywają się tu również zgromadzenia obwodowe w polskim języku migowym. * Sala Zgromadzeń w Skarbimierzu Sala mieści się w podbrzeskiej miejscowości Skarbimierz przy ul. Wierzbowej 18, w zaadaptowanym na Salę Zgromadzeń hangarze na nieczynnym lotnisku wojskowym. Korzystają z niej zbory dolnośląskie (oprócz zborów z północno-zachodniej i południowo-zachodniej części województwa) i z zachodniej Opolszczyzny. Liczba miejsc: 1100. Sala ma powierzchnię 3500 m². Budynek otacza ogród i parking. Wolontariusze wykonali prace remontowe w ciągu 11 miesięcy. Została oddana do użytku 23 września 2000 roku. Kompleks posiada również Salę Królestwa (dla trzech zborów: Lubsza, Brzeg–Śródmieście tym grupy ukraińskojęzycznej i Brzeg–Zachód tym grupa języka migowego). * Sala Zgromadzeń w Warszawie Mieści się w warszawskiej dzielnicy Ursus przy ulicy Posag 7 Panien 4. Obiekt został wybudowany przez 80 stałych wolontariuszy, tak zwaną rodzinę budowlaną, wspieraną przez setki ochotników. Budowa trwała od czerwca 2003 roku do 11 grudnia 2004 roku gdy została uroczyście oddana do użytku. Obiekt ma powierzchnię 4900 m². Na sali głównej i balkonie jest 1500 miejsc siedzących. Z sali korzystają – podczas zgromadzeń obwodowych – zbory mazowieckie (oprócz zborów z południowych i północno-zachodniej części województwa oraz większość zborów z województwa podlaskiego. Dodatkowo przeprowadza się zgromadzenia obwodowe w języku angielskim i rosyjskim (poprzednio również w języku bułgarskim, ormiańskim i ukraińskim). W obiekcie odbywają się także kongresy oraz zgromadzenia obwodowe w języku migowym. Kompleks posiada również Salę Królestwa (dla sześciu zborów: Warszawa–Nowe Włochy, Warszawa–Stare Włochy, Warszawa–Ursus, Warszawa–Wola, Ożarów Mazowiecki i Piastów). Przed jej ukończeniem korzystano z Sali Zgromadzeń zaadaptowanej w obiekcie nieczynnego teatru przy ul. Szwedzkiej 2/4 w Warszawie z 900 miejscami. Została ona oddana do użytku 19 czerwca 1999 roku. Do 2017 roku w obiekcie mieściły się Sale Królestwa dla czterech zborów. Przypisy * Wikipedia (zobacz listę autorów) Kategoria:Organizacja i działalność Świadków Jehowy